Kill Leverrier
by Allen the Musician
Summary: Drabble series dedicated to just what the title suggests, various ways of getting rid of that pathetic excuse for a human being. Will be short but have many, many chapters. mwahaha! written because I simply couldn't resist.
1. Bullet in the Head

Disclaimer - I do not own D Gray Man

A/N - first in a series of drabbles. This one is dedicated to PeanutAngel because she gave me the idea. Now, on to the carnage! mwahaha!

Bullet in the Head

Akuma were attacking the headquarters of the Black Order.

This was the first time that something like this had ever happened and all of the inhabitants were in an uproar. Hearing all the noise Leverrier ran from his office and over to one of the many windows.

That's when his searching gaze fell upon a large group of Akuma who were shooting at the building.

"Where are all the damn Exorcists?" the man shouted, his eyes practically popping out of their sockets. He knew that there were currently Exorcists at HQ so why the hell weren't they outside destroying the Akuma?

Deciding to check into this matter the Inspector quickly made his way down to the front exit.

Seeming to forget that he had no way to fight against the Akuma on his own.

As luck would have it, or perhaps not, there were actually a group of Exorcists standing in front of headquarters, their gazes all focused on the attacking Akuma.

Leverrier's eyes narrowed he saw that it was Walker, that bookman brat and Lenalee. So why the hell were they just standing there watching as the Akuma wreaked havoc?

"What is wrong with you?" Leverrier stormed as he made his way toward the spot where the Akuma hovered.

"Um Inspector…" Allen called out as he watched the man making his way toward the group of Akuma. "I wouldn't go that way if I were you."

Leverrier merely glared at the boy before continuing on his way. He would deal with them later but for now something had to be done about the Akuma.

"Wait…"

"Save your breath Allen," Lavi said, his one visible green eye focused on the Inspector. "He's not going to listen to you anyway."

"But…"

Allen's words were interrupted by the sound of gunfire echoing through the night air. The assembled Exorcists all watched as the Akuma dodged the bullets that were flying toward him, which only increased Leverrier's anger.

"Who the hell…"

His words were cut short as a bullet entered the back of his head and then erupted from the other side. As Leverrier fell to the ground the bullet continued on until it collided with the Akuma, which exploded.

The rest of the Akuma were taken out in a similar manner and then a red haired Exorcist emerged from the shadows.

Walking over General Cross Marian gazed down at the limp and lifeless body of Inspector Malcolm C. Leverrier. "Stupid bastard," he spat, his voice filled with disgust.

A/N - And thus ends the first of my new drabble series. I'm feeling slightly sadistic and have decided to see exactly how many ways I can come up with to kill Leverrier. And they will probably contradict the manga in various ways but I don't care.


	2. Innocence, Exorcists, and Bears! Oh My!

Disclaimer - Still don't own D Gray Man

Innocence, Exorcists, and Bears! Oh My!

"So who's idea was it to go on this nature hike?" Lavi asked in a subdued voice as he, Allen and Inspector Malcolm C. Leverrier made their way down a trail in a dense forest. They had left Black Order headquarters earlier that day and Lavi had pretty much had his fill of this little outing.

"We're supposed to locate and retrieve a piece of Innocence," Allen said, his voice just as subdued. The white haired youth was trying desperately not to dwell on his current situation. Because he would rather be just about anywhere else at this moment.

"So why's HE here?" Lavi asked, gesturing toward the man who was walking along a couple of feet in front of them.

"Link was away," Allen explained, still horrified by the situation that he found himself in. "So Inspector Leverrier came along to make sure nothing happens."

Which translated into the man was there to make sure that the Fourteenth didn't appear while Allen was on the mission to retrieve Innocence.

"And he's going to be so poised to do that in front of you," Lavi muttered, rolling his eyes. In his experience it was always easier to keep an eye on something if it was in front of you.

"Just let it go." All Allen wanted to do was retrieve the Innocence and then get back to the Order.

As soon as possible.

The two Exorcists were walking along behind Leverrier when they suddenly spied an Akuma through the trees. And, without thinking, both Allen and Lavi ran off toward the Akuma.

Completely forgetting Leverrier who simply continued to walk.

The Inspector continued on for awhile, completely oblivious to the fact that he was no longer being followed by the two Exorcists. That is, until a large bear walked out into the path a few feet ahead of him. Leverrier froze in his tracks and turned to tell the two boys to do something, only to realize that they were no longer following along behind him.

Leverrier really wanted to know where the two boys had gone however he didn't have time to dwell on this thought. Instead of continuing on it's way the bear turned toward him, a strange look in it's eyes.

Completely unarmed and powerless to fight against a bear Leverrier turned and began to run in the opposite direction. It seemed that he had never been told that you shouldn't run from wild animals.

The bear immediately gave chase, running after Leverrier with a speed that belied it's large size.

The Inspector screamed as he was seized by the leg and pulled to the ground. He frantically attempted to escape but the claws that were piercing his flesh prevented it.

* * *

"Do you hear that Lavi?" Allen asked as he placed the piece of Innocence in the pocket of his Exorcist's coat.

The Akuma that they had spotted had been on it's way to collect the same piece of Innocence that they were searching for and it was by sheer chance that they found it. Now the Akuma was destroyed and the Innocence was in their possession.

Turning toward his companion Lavi listened and did indeed hear something. What sounded like the agonized screams of…

"Leverrier!" both boys exclaimed in unison.

The two Exorcists took off at a dead run but by the time they located Leverrier it was too late for them to be of any use to him. Or, to be more precise, what was left of him.

"Come on," Lavi said, completely unaffected by the grisly sight. Compared to some of the things that he had seen as Bookman's apprentice this was completely tame.

And it wasn't as though he had liked the man.

"Right," Allen said, his voice quiet.

A/N - and there's drabble number two. So sadistic but I simply cannot help myself. If any of you out there have a cause of death that you'd like to inflict upon Leverrier feel free to tell me about it.


	3. The Exorcists Revolt!

Disclaimer - I do not own D Gray Man

The Exorcists Revolt!

"We have came to the conclusion that Allen Walker poses an imminent threat to the safety of the Black Order," Leverrier said, his voice cold as he addressed the assembled Exorcists. "And therefore it is our decision that, to ensure the safety of the Order and our victory in this war, he shall be executed."

Shocked gasped could be heard throughout the room as the words of Leverrier sank in.

Allen seemed somewhat pale as he heard this pronouncement about his future. Despite all he had done for the Black Order they had still reached the conclusion that he was a threat.

"How the hell can you think that a bean sprout like that is a threat?"

More shocking than the death sentence were the words being shouted at Leverrier. And, most shocking of all, was the person who was yelling them.

Appearing even angrier than usual Kanda was glaring at Leverrier, his hand gripping the hilt of the sword that he wore across his back.

"That's right," Lavi said, joining in. Now he realized that, as the successor of Bookman he shouldn't interfere but this was just too much to ignore. Allen had sacrificed everything for the Order and now they wanted to kill him.

And all because he supposedly harbored the memories of the Fourteenth Noah.

"You're not going to kill Allen-kun!" Lenalee said, adding her voice to the shouts that already echoed throughout the meeting hall. Normally she was terrified of Leverrier but the plight of her friend gave her a courage that she had never felt before.

"That's right," both Krory and Miranda stepped up to stand with the group of Exorcists who were now standing in front of Allen.

"Guys," Allen spoke up, not wanting his friends to get into any trouble on his behalf.

"Shut up!" the assembled Exorcists all snapped, not even wanting to hear the words that they knew were going to come from the white haired youth's mouth.

"Return to your quarters now!" Leverrier barked in his most commanding tone, his cold eyes glaring at the group.

How dare they defy him.

The gazes of the Exorcists simultaneously locked onto the evil man and it seemed as though the same thought ran through their collective minds. Acting like a single entity they seized Leverrier by the arms and pulled him toward the balcony.

"Hey watch out!" someone screamed in order to provide an alibi.

In one swift motion, and before Leverrier realized what was happening, the man was flung over the rail. Screaming Leverrier fell from the balcony to the concrete floor below. The sight of the man's bloody corpse should have affected the group assembled at the rail but they all merely stood there, their faces stoic. Completely devoid of any of the normal emotions usually brought on by death.

"What a tragic accident," Lavi commented as the Exorcists all gazed over the rail at the lifeless body below.

And no one would ever say different.

A/N -It was murder! But I consider it a crime of passion.


	4. Leverrier Got Ran Over By A Reindeer!

Disclaimer - I do not own D Gray Man

Leverrier Got Ran Over By A Reindeer…

Allen was sound asleep, snuggled beneath his blankets, however he was roused when he heard the sound of several people shouting. Roused from sleep and curious as to what was going on the white haired youth jumped to his feet.

The shouting seemed to be coming from outside and Allen instinctively ran toward the window, with Timcanpy following along behind him. The young Exorcist gazed out of his window and immediately saw that a large group of people were gathered outside but he couldn't figure out exactly what was going on.

A sudden knock on the door jarred Allen from his thoughts and the boy quickly ran over and opened the door, grateful that he had fallen asleep fully clothed the night before.

"Happy Birthday Allen!" Lenalee exclaimed the moment the door was opened. The girl offered Allen a bright smile and seized him by the hand. "You have to come outside. Now."

Allen had completely forgotten about Christmas but now that Lenalee had wished him a happy birthday he remembered the holiday. And he couldn't help the feeling of sadness that it always brought.

This had been the one holiday that he and Mana had celebrated and it had never been the same since the death of his foster father.

"So what exactly is going on outside Lenalee?" Allen asked as he was pulled along, making an attempt to forget his feelings of sadness.

"You'll see," was all that Lenalee would tell him as she continued to pull him along by the hand.

This was something that he just had to see for himself and she absolutely refused to ruin this Christmas surprise.

The two young Exorcists soon made it to the front gate and, the moment that Lenalee pulled Allen out into the snowy courtyard, the white haired youth's eyes fell upon a still form in the snow.

And tracks leading both toward the form and away from it.

The moment that Allen and Lenalee exited headquarters people began to sing, led by none other than Lavi the red haired Exorcist.

_**Leverrier got ran over by a reindeer  
**__**Walking toward the Order Christmas Eve  
**__**You can say there's no such thing as Karma  
**__**But as for all us Exorcists, we believe**_

_**He was being quite the jackass  
**__**And we wanted him to go  
**__**But we swear we didn't plan it  
**__**Or at least we'll tell you so**_

_**Leverrier got ran over by a reindeer  
**__**Walking toward the Order Christmas Eve  
**__**You can say there's no such thing as Karma  
**__**But as for all us Exorcists, we believe**_

_**When we found him Christmas morning  
**__**He was lifeless in the snow  
**__**We would have liked to thank the culprit  
**__**However who it was we'll never know, oh!**_

_**Leverrier got ran over by a reindeer  
**__**Walking toward the Order Christmas Eve  
**__**You can say there's no such thing as karma  
**__**But as for all us Exorcists, we believe!**_

Now Allen was fully aware of what the form lying in the snow was and he found himself wondering exactly what had happened. Had the man really been ran over by a reindeer?

Allen gave a moment's thought to this prospect but found that he simply didn't care.

"Happy Birthday Allen!" the assembled crowd all chorused as though this had been planned for the special occasion.

A/N - Okay I simply couldn't resist. A musical tribute to the death of Leverrier from The Musician! I would have waited until Christmas to post this but I'm going to be singing this song for awhile and I thought that I'd give you guys the chance to do the same. Hope you enjoyed!


	5. Dangers of Stairs

Disclaimer - I do not own D Gray Man

Dangers of Stairs

Yu Kanda was sitting at a table in the dining hall, attempting to enjoy his meal of soba, when he was suddenly accosted by a certain red haired trouble maker.

"Yu!"

Kanda clenched his hands into fists as he heard the voice that was calling out to him. Calling him by his given name.

"Don't call me that you stupid rabbit!" Kanda snapped, turning to glare at Lavi.

"You really shouldn't be that way Yu," Lavi said but none the less turned and walked away.

Attempting to regain his calm Kanda returned to his soba and for awhile all was fine. Until the stupid rabbit returned and, attempting to remain unnoticed, began to pull mugen from the sheath that Kanda was wearing across his back.

Jumping to his feet Kanda whirled around, prepared to kill Lavi with the sword that he was trying to steal.

Which Lavi took as his cue to make an escape. Turning tail the red haired Exorcist quickly ran out of the dining hall, pursued by an irate Kanda.

Meanwhile Inspector Leverrier was just leaving his office. He had some things that he needed to discuss with Chief Komui so he made his way down the corridor, completely lost in thought.

Which was why he didn't hear the screams of Lavi as he was chased by Kanda. The two Exorcists rounded the corner going in one direction at the same time that Leverrier rounded the corner traveling in the opposite direction.

Which caused Lavi and Leverrier to collide.

The Inspector lost his balance and stumbled back a few steps… in the direction of the fire stairs.

"Watch out!" Lavi exclaimed but it was too late.

Unable to regain his balance Leverrier collided with the door, causing an alarm to sound as he pushed it open. As the siren blared it all but covered up the screams of Leverrier as he tumbled head over heels down the stairs. So the chances were fairly good that the two Exorcists who bore witness to the incident were the only ones who heard the sounds of the man screaming as he plunged down the stairs.

Neither Lavi nor Kanda were really inclined to do so but both Exorcists decided that they should probably go and check on the Inspector. So the two of them stepped through the emergency door and made their way down the stairs, traveling at a moderate pace so as not to trip and fall themselves.

Or at least that was the logic that they would give to other people should the topic ever come up.

When they finally reached the bottom of the staircase it was to find Leverrier lying in a pool of blood, his arms and legs splayed out at odd angles.

"We should call the nurse," Lavi said as he gazed down at the man.

"Alright," Kanda said, even thought he knew that it was pointless to summon someone from the infirmary. He could tell, by the odd angle of the body, that Leverrier had too many broken bones to survive. But if the rabbit really wanted to make the effort then who was he to stop him?

A/N - Stairs are bad!  
EXTRA! - Lavi the red headed exorcist  
Pushed Leverrier down the stairs  
And although Kanda saw it  
He couldn't say he really cared.


	6. Revenge

Disclaimer - I do not own D Gray Man

Revenge

Lenalee had witnessed the way that Leverrier treated Allen and it made her blood absolutely boil. The white haired boy had given everything to the cause of destroying Akuma, as well as having risked his life to save his friends inside of Noah's Ark.

And for that he had been branded a traitor by the very people who should have been hailing him as a hero.

Of course Lenalee had never liked Leverrier since he was the cause of most of the trauma that she had suffered during her early days at the Black Order.

But she could almost forgive him for the way that he had treated her. However the fact that he continued to terrorize Allen and insinuate that he was a threat to the Order was more than she could stand.

She wanted the man dead.

Perhaps even enough to take matters into her own hands. Standing near a window in HQ the young girl gazed out at the cliff, the very same cliff where she had first laid eyes on Allen.

A determined look appeared in her violet eyes and in that moment Lenalee made a decision that would change her life forever.

* * *

The next morning Lenalee located Allen, in the dining hall, and after a few minutes convinced him to sneak out with her. The youth wasn't supposed to go anywhere without his guard dog Link but he didn't want to upset Lenalee so he agreed to go along with her.

Together the two young Exorcists gave Link the slip and Lenalee led the way out of the Black Order.

For his part Allen had no idea where they were going but he followed along none the less. It was true that he wasn't supposed to leave without supervision but he couldn't deny the fact that he was enjoying this time without Link breathing down his neck.

"So where are we going Lenalee?" Allen asked when they turned down the path that led away from HQ.

"To the cliff's edge," Lenalee replied in a quiet voice.

Allen wasn't sure why Lenalee would want to go to the cliff's edge but he followed along. After all it was peaceful out, with dusk falling.

The sunset was absolutely gorgeous and Allen felt light hearted for the first time since the incident with Noah's Ark.

If only this feeling would last.

But of course the youth knew that it wouldn't. Any minute now Link would appear and berate him for sneaking off.

"I guess that's just the price I have to pay," he thought to himself as he and Lenalee came to stand at the edge of the cliff. Gazing out he decided that he would simply enjoy this moment until it was interrupted.

And it was interrupted but Link wasn't the one who caught the two young Exorcists. It was instead Leverrier who strode toward them, a scowl on his face.

"What is the meaning of this Walker?" the man demanded, his voice cold as he glared at the white haired Exorcist who housed the memories of the Fourteenth Noah.

Allen opened his mouth to reply to the question but stopped short as Lenalee grabbed him by the sleeve and pulled him a couple of steps back.

Closer to the edge of the cliff.

This only served to increase Leverrier's anger and he stepped toward Allen, making a move to grab the boy.

And that's when Lenalee stuck out her foot, tripping the irate man and causing him to lose his balance.

The man's eyes widened in horror as he tumbled back, even closer to the edge of the cliff. For a moment it appeared as though Leverrier might regain his balance but then he fell back and tumbled off the cliff.

His screams echoed in the air as he plunged to his death.

"I'm sorry," Lenalee said in a quiet voice, her violet eyes downcast. "But I couldn't let him hurt you any more Allen."

A/N - And Leverrier falls to his death once more! Bastard.


	7. Ransom?

Disclaimer - I do not own DGM

Ransom?

Malcolm C. Leverrier was on his way back to the Black Order, having traveled to the nearby town on an errand. However the man was destined to not make it back to headquarters.

As he made his way down the path that led to the base of the cliff upon which the Order sat he was suddenly seized from behind.

"Got him!" a childish voice sang out as Leverrier felt a hand wrap around his arm.

"Road," a second voice said, this one calm and more mature sounding. "Try to calm yourself. We're trying not to alert the Exorcists of our presence here."

"Aw," Road whined as she shoved Leverrier in the direction of the man. "You're a kill joy Tyki-pon!"

"I've asked you not to call me that," the man named Tyki said as he grabbed Leverrier by the arm. He was disgusted by the fact that he had to touch this man but the Earl had ordered them to take a hostage from the Black Order and he knew that this man was one of their higher ups.

And he had been stupid enough to simply walk right into their hands.

Road merely shrugged as she began to swing around the umbrella that she was carrying. The pumpkin head on the end of the umbrella screamed out it's protests but of course Road didn't pay any attention to it.

"Unhand me!" Leverrier growled, his voice low and menacing as he gazed at the man who was gripping his arm.

"Believe me," Tyki said, his voice low and deadly. "I'd like nothing more than to do that however the Lord Millennium has issued you an invitation and it would be rude of you not to accept it."

"Lord Millennium…" Leverrier's face paled as he heard these words.

"Correct," Tyki said, his skin turning gray as he gazed at the man through narrowed, golden eyes.

* * *

Chief Komui Lee was sitting at his desk, where he had been pretending to do work for the past couple of hours, when the phone suddenly began to ring. Glad of this sudden diversion, and a legitimate excuse to ignore his work, Komui smiled and quickly reached out and grabbed the receiver.

"Hello?"

"Hello," the voice on the other end of the line said calmly.

"Whom am I speaking to?" Komui didn't recognize the voice and he vaguely wondered how a stranger had gotten this number in the first place.

"My name is Sir Tyki Mikk and I'm a member of the Clan of Noah. I'm calling to tell you that if you don't surrender then you will never see Inspector Malcolm C. Leverrier…"

"Leverrier?" Komui repeated. "Leverrier… No, I don't think I know anyone by that name."

And with this Komui proceeded to hang up the phone. A couple of seconds passed and then the phone began to ring once more. Reaching out Komui once again picked up the receiver.

"Hello…"

"This isn't a joke." There was a note of irritation in the calm voice. "If you don't surrender then Leverrier will die."

"I'm terribly sorry," Komui said, his voice calm. "But I think you've got the wrong number."

Komui once again hung up the phone however it began to ring almost immediately. The chief of the Science Division waited a couple of seconds and then he once again picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

Now the voice was filled with irritation. "If you hang up on me again Leverrier is dead! Do you hear me, DEAD!"

"Sorry but I really have no idea who it is that you're talking about."

Click.

* * *

"That is it," Tyki said as the phone in front of him suddenly exploded. Forcing himself to calm the Noah of Pleasure turned back to face the hostage who had given him the number to the Black Order. "You are a dead man."

For the next several hours Leverrier's screams could be heard echoing all throughout the Earl's mansion. However, after awhile, the screams subsided and Lulubell felt the need to investigate the situation.

So she walked down the hall and entered the room where Tyki and Road had been entertaining their 'guest'.

The Noah of Pleasure and the Noah of Dreams were sitting at the far end of the room, looking bored, while the man from the Black Order was slumped on the other side of the room.

Or at least what was left of him.

Parts of his body were missing and Lulubell could only guess that Tyki had used the Tease on the man. There was also a bright candle sticking out of his right eye which was of course Road's doing.

"So I take it that the Black Order didn't want to cooperate."

"We called the wrong number," Tyki said calmly as he casually smoked a cigarette.

A/N - yay for wrong numbers!


	8. Great Balls of Fire

Disclaimer - I do not own D Gray Man

Great Balls of Fire!

"Come on Allen," Lavi called out down the corridor, making certain that his words reached the white haired boy who was supposed to be following along with him.

"I'm coming," Allen called back, even though he was less than enthusiastic. Lavi wanted for the two of them to go out and train together but Allen really wasn't in the mood.

Especially since he was being followed by his guard dog Link.

The blond haired member of the CROW looked less than pleased by this mission but he didn't say anything as he followed the youth like a grumpy shadow.

"Let's just get this over with," Allen thought to himself as he quickly caught up with Lavi.

Together the two Exorcists, along with Link, made their way down to the training level. They entered the room and Lavi immediately pulled his hammer from the little pocket that wore around his thigh.

"Are you ready bean sprout?"

Allen narrowed his eyes as he activated his Innocence. "It's ALLEN!"

Link stepped back, so that he wouldn't be in the way of the two boys, and watched the ensuing battle from the sidelines. His attention shifted toward the door however as he heard the sound of someone entering the training room.

"Inspector Leverrier!"

Link saw the tragedy unfold as though it were happening in slow motion. Leverrier stepped into the room just as Lavi was invoking his fire seal.

Which caused the Inspector to erupt into a ball of flames.

That was what set it into motion but the tragedy could have been averted had the Inspector not began running in circles, frantically screaming.

"Stop, drop and roll!" both Lavi and Allen exclaimed but Leverrier paid them no heed. He rushed out of the room and ran screaming down the hallway, the flames flaring out behind him.

Link, Lavi and Allen ran out of the room in pursuit of the flaming Inspector but he was being fueled by adrenaline and terror so he easily outran them.

Leverrier made it all the way to the front entrance before he collapsed and lay on the ground, his body twitching slightly. Allen ran up behind him and used the cloak of Crown Clown to extinguish the flames but at this point it was too late.

Leverrier's life had been extinguished along with the flames.

A/N - Ha, Leverrier's an idiot.


	9. Withdrawal

Disclaimer - I do not own DGM because if I did then some of this stuff would actually happen. 'sadistic grin'

Withdrawal

An unbearable length of time had passed since the beginning of General Cross Marian's incarceration at Black Order HQ. The red haired Exorcist wasn't exactly certain how long he had been trapped here; all he knew was that it had been long enough for him to completely exhaust his supply of wine.

And whiskey…

And pretty much every other form of alcohol that he could get his hands on.

Now the lack of alcohol was making his head ache and his temper was growing short. Okay, even shorter than usual.

Growling low in his throat Cross left his room and made his way down the corridor, desperate to find some alcohol. Screw the order not to leave headquarters, he had to find some alcohol.

Now.

The red haired general was striding down the corridor, his steps purposeful, when he heard an irritating voice call out from behind him.

"Exactly where are you going General Cross?"

Turning around, a murderous light shining in his one visible red eye, Cross glared at Inspector Malcolm C. Leverrier. The cause of all of his current torment. "I'm going out to get a drink," he practically growled.

"I'm afraid that's out of the question," Leverrier said, fully expecting for the general to obey his orders. "Until the matter with Walker has been settled you are forbidden to leave this building."

Of course Cross had heard these words but, without the dulling affect of alcohol, they set something off in his mind. The general took a step toward the inspector and Leverrier couldn't miss the gleam in his eye.

A murderous gleam.

Instinctively the man took a step back however Cross continued to walk toward him. Leverrier half expected for the crazed general to pull out his Anti-Akuma firearm but that's not what happened.

Not that what happened was any better.

With a speed that Leverrier wouldn't have imagined possible Cross was standing in front of him. And, without so much as a word, Cross reached out and wrapped his arms around the man's throat.

He need a drink and by all the seven hells he was going to have one.

No matter who he had to kill to get it.

Leverrier attempted to scream however nothing but a choking gasp escaped his throat. He felt his lungs begin to burn as he fought to draw a breath and he made every attempt to hit his attacker.

And yet Cross paid no attention to the blows.

After a few minutes Leverrier's eyes rolled back into his head and his arms went limp at his sides. And even then Cross didn't relax his hold on the man's throat.

"I… need… liquor."

With these words Cross released his grip on Leverrier's neck and allowed the man's limp body to fall to the ground. Then, without so much as a glance to the floor, the general turned and continued on his way down the corridor.

Fine wine was the only thing that he could think of.

A/N - Cross did it, again! And on purpose this time. The lesson here; coming between Cross and booze is just as dangerous as coming between Allen and food.


	10. Oh Snap!

Disclaimer - I do not own DGM

Oh Snap!

Allen was walking along a lonely corridor in the Black Order, attempting to ignore the reflection of the 14th that was grinning at him from the window, when he heard the sounds of shouting. This sound was followed quickly by sobs and Allen broke into a run, determined to find out what was going on.

Link, who was following along behind his young charge, was taken completely off guard. He merely stared in the direction that Allen had disappeared in for a few minutes before remembering that he wasn't supposed to let the boy out of his sight.

Turning a corner Allen came across a scene that made his blood boil and caused him to see red. Leverrier had Lenalee pushed up against the wall, with a hand pressed against her shoulder, and was yelling at her over something.

There was a red mark on the girl's face and it seemed obvious what had transpired. Leverrier had struck her.

Not waiting around to find out exactly what was going on Allen rushed over, activating his Innocence as he ran. The white haired Exorcist used his left hand to shove Leverrier away, causing the cruel man to fly across the corridor and collide with a wall.

"Walker!"

"Allen!"

Allen heard the voices of both Link and Lenalee but it was as though they were being filtered through something. They barely registered and he didn't pay them any heed.

His gaze was focused squarely on Leverrier.

The white haired youth slowly made his way down the corridor, arriving at Leverrier's side just as the man finally managed to pull himself into a standing position.

Reaching out Allen used the claws of his left hand to effectively pin the man to the wall, preventing him from escaping.

"How dare you hurt her," he snarled, his eyes blazing as he gazed at the man that he had come to loathe above all except the Millennium Earl.

"Walker…" Leverrier snapped, attempting to appear in control even though he was now pinned to the wall by the claws of Crown Clown.

"Silence!" Allen said, his voice low and deadly. There was no indecision in his gray eyes as he pulled his claws free from the man's coat.

None of the usual hesitation.

Thinking that Walker had seen reason and realized the mistake that he was making Leverrier glared at the boy, fully prepared to yell at him for the attack.

But he never got the chance.

"You thought that I was a threat due to the 14th," Allen said, in a voice that didn't really sound like his own. "But you should have put more thought into how much of a threat I could be when you hurt my friends."

And, before Leverrier had any time to react, he felt the flesh of his chest pierced by the claws of Crown Clown. His eyes widened, unable to believe what had just happened. But the look soon faded, along with his life.

Within seconds Leverrier lay dead on the ground.

A/N - okay, so Allen was OOC in this chapter, I admit that. Someone wanted Allen to kill him so I made Allen kill him.


	11. Sir Komlin the 10th

Disclaimer - I do not own DGM

Sir Komlin the 10th

Malcolm C. Leverrier was walking down a corridor in the Black Order (you would have thought he'd have learned not to do that by now). The man was on his way to the Science Division to discuss a couple of matters with Chief Komui. He didn't like venturing to that pig's sty that Komui called an office but these matters were important and couldn't wait.

As Leverrier neared the Science Division, which was housed near the basement of headquarters, he heard the distinct sound of shouting fill the air.

"Oh you have GOT to be kidding me!"

"Not another one!"

"Chief, have you LOST your mind?"

Rolling his eyes at these uncalled for outbursts from the members of the Science Division, Leverrier continued on his way. And as he descended toward Komui's office he resolved to have a word with the man about his staff.

Something really should be done about those people.

Leverrier was nearing the office when a group of men dressed in white lab coats rushed by him, nearly causing him to lose his balance. He turned and glared in their direction shouting, "HEY!"

None of them even turned to acknowledge the fact that he had spoken however one of them did call out, "Run for your life!"

Growling low in his throat Leverrier turned to continue on his way, now more determined than ever to have a word with Chief Komui about his staff. Such behavior was completely unacceptable. He didn't get very far however when the wall just ahead of him exploded, as though someone had placed a grenade against it.

"I am Sir Komlin the 10th," a mechanical voice called out at the same time as a giant robot emerged from the huge hole in the wall.

Leverrier stopped short and gazed at the robot through narrowed eyes. He had no experience with these robots, and no brains, because if he'd had either then he would have ran.

Far and fast.

As it was Leverrier actually took a step TOWARD the robot, who focused his one gleaming red eye on the man.

"This man is too weak looking," the same mechanical voice said; the robot's attention was focused on Leverrier and he didn't seem to like what he was seeing.

Not that anyone would blame him.

Once again had Leverrier had any brains he would have ran but the man simply stood and glared at the robot. Which gave Sir Komlin the 10th plenty of time to reach out and seize him with a long mechanical arm.

"What the…"

And that was all that Leverrier managed to get out as he was pulled toward the robot and shoved into a compartment titled 'operating suite'.

* * *

Komui was making his way toward the dining hall, his feet dragging and a sullen expression on his face. It wasn't like him to venture away from the Science Division, normally choosing to have his meals delivered, but he needed something to cheer him up.

"Hey Komui," Allen called out as the chief entered the dining hall.

Komui's gaze shifted toward the sound of the voice that had greeted him and he saw that Allen, Lavi, Lenalee and even Kanda were all sitting together. Although Kanda looked less than pleased by the fact. Hoping that his precious Lenalee could cheer him up Komui made his way toward the group of Exorcists.

"Is something the matter brother?" Lenalee asked, noticing the forlorn expression in her brother's eyes.

"It's Sir Komlin," Komui whimpered as he sat down beside his sister, for once not even caring that she was sitting with a group of boys.

"Not again," Lenalee said. "What have you done?"

"There's something seriously wrong with him," Komui whined, tears forming in his eyes. "And I don't know…"

At that moment Reever walked into the dining hall and, spying Komui, quickly made his way over to the table where his boss was sitting. "Chief, we've figured out what happened to Sir Komlin. He apparently attempted to operate on Inspector Leverrier."

"Well is he okay?" Komui asked impatiently.

"I'm afraid that the Inspector didn't make it," Reever replied.

"I wasn't talking about him," Komui said impatiently. "I was talking about Sir Komlin. Is he okay?"

A/N - Death by Sir Komlin! Mwahaha! On a side not I recently worked on a collab fic with BlackCross1808, which is posted on her profile. The title is 'Lost' and you guys should go and read it. (Do it. Because the Musician said so. Mwahaha!)


	12. Demolition Derby

Disclaimer - I do not own DGM

Demolition Derby

Automobiles were a fairly recent addition to the methods of transportation available to the Black Order however only the higher ups ever used them. It was too costly to buy enough for the entire Order when there were many modes of transportation that were just as good and far more cost efficient.

Leverrier was one of the few who actually had an auto for his personal use. A fact that he often flaunted in front of the other members of the Order.

On this particular day he had to go out to the town that was located near the Order to run a few errands and decided to take the automobile. He didn't want to travel with anyone else so a carriage was out of the question and he flat out refused to walk.

Big mistake on his part.

The first leg of the trip was uneventful however as Leverrier was driving toward the town, down a steep incline, a runaway horse suddenly leapt from the bushes.

Cursing loudly Leverrier jerked the steering wheel hard to the left, in an attempt to dodge the animal. Unfortunately there was another automobile making it's way up the hill and Leverrier barely saw it in time to once again swerve out of the way.

Cursing foully Leverrier mashed on the brakes, needing to slow his descent before he entered the town. However, despite the pressure that he was applying to the brake pedal, nothing happened.

In fact if anything he seemed to be picking up speed.

Leverrier fought to maintain control of the automobile as it sped down the incline but it appeared to be a losing battle as the vehicle struck a tree and bounced off.

The right side of the car was dented and Leverrier shaken up but this didn't end his little ride. Knocked across the street by the force of hitting the first tree the auto actually pin balled off a second tree.

And kept going.

Leverrier continued frantically pushing the brake pedal but the auto simply refused to slow. Even in it's battered state it gained speed before finally slamming head on into a building.

Debris flew in all directions and the inhabitants of the town quickly converged on the scene. They all looked on in horror, knowing that nothing could be done for the man behind the wheel of the runaway car. His neck was twisted in an awkward position and they all knew, even without the pronouncement of a doctor, that it was broken.

Nothing could be done.

It was just a miracle that no one else was injured.

A/N- Car wreck! Mental image of Leverrier bouncing back and forth between trees like a pinball. So sadistic and yet I can't find the energy to care.


	13. Hypothermia

Disclaimer - I do not own DGM

Hypothermia

Leverrier had no idea why he had been summoned down to the kitchen and he muttered darkly to himself the entire trip down there. He had received an anonymous tip concerning Allen Walker and the writer of the note expressed the desire to meet with him.

However the person wanted to remain anonymous so they asked if it would be possible to meet down in the kitchen are late at night. That way it was less likely that anyone would see them.

Leverrier was angry about the situation but wanted to find out what this anonymous informant had to say about Walker. Which was the reason why he was making his way to the kitchen at two o'clock in the morning.

When the Inspector finally arrived in the kitchen he saw that someone had left the freezer door open. Narrowing his eyes the man walked toward the open door. "Surely they don't think we're going to hold this meeting in the freezer…"

And yet the man continued toward the open door. Stepping inside Leverrier searched for a light switch; unfortunately he was unable to find one before he heard a sound that sent shivers down his spine.

The sound of the door closing behind him.

Rushing toward the door Leverrier began to band on it, hoping that whoever had closed the door would realize that someone was locked inside. He struck at the door with all of the strength that he possessed but the door remained closed.

For the next several minutes Leverrier alternated between walking around in an attempt to keep warm and banging on the door in the hopes of summoning help.

But neither of those things happened.

* * *

Having always been an early riser Jerry made his way down to the kitchen area at five in the morning. He had to get everything in order before any of the Black Order's other inhabitants rose for the day. After all Allen was at HQ and that meant that Jerry would be doing a lot of cooking.

Which he enjoyed but it still took some major prep work.

Humming softly to himself Jerry walked over to the freezer to pull out some meat to thaw. Flipping on the light he gasped as his gaze fell upon Inspector Malcolm C. Leverrier lying on the floor of the freezer.

Frozen like a side of beef.

A/N - not sure who the guilty party was this time. You decide.


	14. Wrong Side of the Tracks

Disclaimer - I do not own DGM

Wrong Side of the Tracks

Inspector Malcolm C. Leverrier was making his way toward the train station. He had an important report to give at the Vatican and was already running late due to the incompetence of the members of the Black Order. It was almost as though those people had been trying to make him miss his train and therefore his meeting with the Pope. Which was something that Leverrier refused to allow to happen.

The sound of a train whistle echoed in the air as the irritated man ran toward the station and he cursed under his breath.

"If I miss my train because of their incompetence, there's going to be hell to pay later."

This report would be vital to the decision concerning the fate of Allen Walker and Leverrier refused to miss it.

And being late wasn't something that was acceptable.

Growling threats low in his throat the man ran toward the tracks from which his train was supposed to depart. Unfortunately, or perhaps not, he somehow got turned around in the station.

Now he was having issues even finding his train and, as a result, was getting even more behind schedule.

Which was causing his temper to flare even more.

"Damn it!" the man exclaimed as he dropped the briefcase that held his report. Papers scattered in all directions and the Inspector quickly stooped to pick them up, muttering yet more curse words.

Once Leverrier had all of the papers gathered up and shoved back into the briefcase he quickly made his way toward the train.

His vision was so focused on the farthest platform that the Inspector didn't even notice the set of tracks that he was about to cross. Nor did he hear the sound of the approaching train's whistle.

Until it was too late.

Turning Leverrier saw the train a split second before it struck and the man threw up his hands, in a vain attempt to stop the impending disaster.

Which, of course, didn't work.

The people on board the approaching passenger train felt the vehicle come to a lurching stop but none of them realized the cause for this abrupt halt less than twenty yards from their intended destination. They weren't aware that Inspector Malcolm C. Leverrier, from the little known organization called the Black Order, had just been struck and killed by their approaching train. They just wanted to know when they could get off the train and get on with their lives.

A/N - death by train! Mwahaha!


	15. Winter Wonderland

Disclaimer - I do not own DGM

Winter Wonderland

Snow had fallen during the night, blanketing Black Order headquarters in a lush blanket of white, and the inhabitants were excited. A large group of them had rushed outside and were now engaged in a very loud snowball fight.

Howard Link wasn't at all happy about this turn of events however he was under orders to keep a constant watch on Allen Walker and, since the white haired boy was currently involved in this fight, he was forced to be out here.

"Come on Link," Lavi exclaimed, throwing a snowball at the blond man's head. "Don't just stand there, join in."

"I think not," Link said calmly, dodging the snowball that Lavi had launched toward him.

Shrugging his shoulders Lavi returned to the battle, leaving Link to stare at them disapprovingly. They were shouting and throwing snow, generally acting like small children.

* * *

Leverrier was sitting in his temporary office, attempting to work on a large stack of paperwork, but unfortunately he was being distracted by the uncalled for noise that was echoing from outside.

He couldn't believe that so many were outside throwing snow at one another as though there wasn't a care in the world. And it was starting to get on his last nerve.

At this moment a large ball of snow crashed into his window, causing him to jump and scribble across the paper that he had been attempting to complete.

"That's it," Leverrier growled, getting to his feet and striding across the office toward the door.

Leverrier quickly made his way to the front door and pulled it open, an irritated expression on his face. He fully intended to give the group a piece of his mind as he stepped outside.

Yet more shouts rang out causing further irritation on Leverrier's part. Slamming the door closed he stepped toward the group… and right into the path of a group of falling icicles that had been dislodged by his temper tantrum with the door.

"Look out!" Krory exclaimed, seeing the falling ice.

Leverrier ignored the man's shouts and opened his mouth to scream at the assembled group.

But he never got the chance.

A huge icicle struck him right in his open mouth, piercing his throat and causing spurting blood to discolor the otherwise crisp snow. Eyes wide Leverrier dropped to the ground and was still.

A/N- Winter is dangerous… and this time Leverrier was the instrument of his own demise. Hope that you enjoyed. 'sadistic laughter'


	16. Death By Vending Machine

Disclaimer - I do not own DGM

Death… by Vending Machine

The Dark Order was having a difficult time meeting their budget and this fact was brought to Chief Komui's attention. Now the head of the Science Division had many things that he should have been doing, as was evident by the massive pile of paperwork that littered the floor of his office, but he took it upon himself to remedy this problem none the less.

The other members of the Science Division weren't entirely certain where their fearless leader had disappeared to but they had enough sense not to go looking for him. This would lead to the risk of coming into contact with another Komlin robot.

Which was something that NO one wanted to experience.

So they left the chief to his work and continued about their own mountainous stacks of work. After all they had enough to do without worrying about what Komui was doing.

Besides, they'd find out sooner or later anyway.

They always did.

* * *

A few hours passed and then Komui emerged from his cloister, a broad and somewhat sadistic looking smile on his face. "Well everyone, would you like to find out how we're going to escape from our financial problems?"

The scientists were hesitant to answer this question and unconsciously took a step back, fearing another incarnation of Sir Komlin.

Reever stepped up, a wary look in his eyes. "Alright Chief, let's have it."

With a gleam in his eyes Komui pulled out a wheeled cart, upon which was some strange looking box.

"What exactly is that?" Reever asked, his gaze focused on the chief's newest invention. He wasn't entirely relaxed but some of the tension had diminished when he discovered that the invention wasn't another Komlin.

"I call it a vending machine," Komui said, the smile still spread across his face. "We'll fill it with snacks that people can buy for a small fee. This should fix our financial problems."

Reever wasn't entirely certain that the chief's plans were going to work but shrugged his shoulders. All things considered this was one of Komui's tamer inventions and he was just grateful that no one was likely to get hurt with this one.

Or so he thought.

* * *

A couple of days passed and, to everyone's surprise, the vending machine did bring in a fairly significant amount of money. Mostly at the expense of Allen Walker.

"This may just be the chief's greatest invention ever," one of the scientists commented, somewhat shocked.

The vending machine had been placed in the most traveled corridor and Malcolm C. Leverrier was making his way toward his office when he just happened to walk by the strange contraption. Of course he had attended the meeting where Chief Komui had introduced this strange contraption and he decided to give it a try.

Reaching into his pocket the man pulled out a handful of coins, which he proceeded to feed into the machine. Then, once his money had been inserted, Leverrier hit the buttons for his selection.

Which fell part of the way and then promptly became stuck.

Which irritated Leverrier. Balling his hand into a fist the angry man struck the glass, attempting to dislodge his snack.

To no avail.

Now completely irritated Leverrier began to shake the vending machine, in the hopes that this would dislodge the snack that he had paid for. It seemed to be working, as the snack moved a tiny degree, and so Leverrier increased the intensity of his shaking.

Which caused the top heavy vending machine to topple forward.

Leverrier made a move to block the falling contraption but all this did was snap both of his arms a split second before his entire body was crushed beneath the machine.

Later that day, after Leverrier's body had been discovered, the same member of the Science Division could be heard to say, "Definitely the Chief's best invention."

A/N - Mwahaha! I simply couldn't resist this COD! Hope that you enjoyed.


	17. Sledding Disaster

Disclaimer - I do not own DGM

Sledding Disaster

"Snow! Snow! Snow!"

"Will you stop you stupid rabbit?!" Kanda snapped, losing patience with the red haired boy who was bouncing around in an excited fashion.

Lavi briefly ceased his celebration to cast a glance in Kanda's direction. "You really need to lighten up Yu. Come on, we're all going out sledding."

"I think not," Kanda snapped, having no intention of going out to play in the snow like a small child.

Especially not with that stupid rabbit.

"Come on Kanda," Lenalee said as she, Allen and Link came over to join the two boys who were standing near the door. "Even Link's coming along with us."

"He doesn't have a choice," Kanda said, his eyes narrowed. Link had to go along where ever the stupid bean sprout went and Kanda really couldn't care less what the blond man did.

"Just go," Allen said, rolling his eyes in the angry samurai's direction.

Kanda cast a scathing look in the white haired boy's direction but didn't get the chance to say what was on his mind before Lavi seized him by the arm and proceeded to pull him outside.

"Link!"

The blond man turned at the sound of this irritated voice calling out his name and he watched as Leverrier strode toward them, an irritated expression on his face.

"What is the meaning of this?" the Inspector demanded as he came to a stop a few feet from the group.

"We're going to…"

Link interrupted Lavi's words before the red haired Exorcist had the chance to say something that would get them all in trouble. "We're going out to train."

"I see," Leverrier said. "I'll come along to supervise."

Link had to fight the urge to groan but he managed. He wanted to call the whole thing off but knew that he couldn't since he'd told Leverrier that they were going to train.

So together the group left headquarters and made their way to a large hill that was perfect for sledding. Lavi immediately ran forward, using his hammer to slide down the slope.

"That looks like so much fun!" Lenalee exclaimed while Kanda stood in the background and huffed.

"What kind of training is…"

Leverrier's words were interrupted as someone pushed him from behind, sending him careening down the slope. Without a sled. The howls of the Inspector echoed as he flipped head over heels down the slope.

"Link!" Allen exclaimed, turning wide eyes to his guard dog. He couldn't believe what he had just witnessed.

"He slipped," Link said casually.

A/N - Link's the culprit this time because someone wanted him to be. Hope that you enjoyed this, yet another winter themed drabble.


	18. Deck the Halls

Disclaimer - I do not own DGM

Deck the Halls

Christmas was fast approaching and the members of the Black Order were busy preparing for the festive holiday. They always made it a point to celebrate every holiday from the various ethnicities represented in the ranks of the Black Order.

And this was to be a dual celebration in honor of both Christmas and Allen's birthday.

And everyone was working overtime so that the headquarters of the Black Order was festively decorated for the occasion. Several large trees had been strategically placed and decorated with festive ornaments while strings of garland hung in various places around HQ.

And now Lavi and Allen, under the watchful eye of Link, were attempting to hang up Komui's latest invention; strings of lights in various colors.

Wrapping the festive lights around the rails had been simple enough however now the two Exorcists were now debating on how best to get the lights up higher.

"I have an idea," Lavi said suddenly, his fingers wrapping around the handle of his hammer. "Big hammer, little hammer…"

"Hold it!"

Lavi halted mid sentence and he, Allen and Link all turned and watched as Leverrier walked toward them. There was a scowl on the man's face and his eyes were narrowed as he glared at Lavi.

"What is the meaning of this?" the man demanded, his gaze shifting back and forth between the trio.

"Chief Komui wanted us to hang these lights along the rafters," Allen said, fighting to keep his voice calm as he explained the situation to a man whom he loathed. "And we were just trying to think of the best way to do it."

Leverrier sighed as he gazed at the white haired boy. These people couldn't do anything and he found himself wondering how exactly they ever accomplished anything.

With these thoughts squarely in mind the Inspector made his way to a storage closet where he located a ladder. Then, pulling the ladder along, he made his way back to the location where Allen and the others had been attempting to hang the lights.

With a glare in their direction Leverrier set up the ladder and snatched the lights from Lavi's hands. Then, with a scowl set firmly on his mouth, the Inspector began to climb the ladder.

Growling low in his throat Leverrier began to hand the lights while the others watched. Unfortunately as he stretched to hang the lights the ladder began to shake.

Leverrier lost his balance and would have fallen had it not been for the string of lights that he held. They prevented his fall by wrapping around his neck, to form a noose.

The Inspector's face began to change color as he fought to remove the string of lights from his throat.

At that moment Komui entered the room, with a little remote control in his hand. Pushing a button he caused the lights to begin to flash and the room's inhabitants gazed up at the rather unusual Christmas ornament.

A/N - Hope that you enjoyed this chapter! Don't question the mechanics of the lights, just go with it. Here's hoping that all your Holidays are merry and bright!


	19. Killed By Who?

Disclaimer - I do not own DGM

Killed By WHO?

Leverrier was on his way to town for an important, and highly secretive, meeting and was making his way down to the underground waterway that would take him away from the Black Order. He was going alone because he didn't want any of the others to learn about the meeting and especially not about what it concerned.

So he waited until late one night to leave the Black Order, telling no one of his plans. And he didn't expect that anyone would find out that he was sneaking away.

The Inspector was a little irritated that he would have to row his own boat but that was just the price that he would have to pay. It was annoying but he would cope.

When Leverrier reached the boat he placed his briefcase in the boat and then made a move to step inside himself.

That was when something came flying out of nowhere, slamming into the side of his head with amazing force. Knocked off balance by the unexpected attack Leverrier tumbled from the boat and fell into the canal.

Flailing wildly Leverrier attempted to make it back to the boat because… he had never learned to swim. Unfortunately all of his flailing only made him go further away from his intended destination and he began to panic as his head sank beneath the water.

Fighting with all his might Leverrier managed to break through the surface of the water, sputtering as he fought to take air into his burning lungs.

And as he fought against the water that seemed to be pulling him into a dark abyss Leverrier saw a small golden creature fluttering in the air above the dock. It took a few minutes but Leverrier finally recognized it as Walker's golem and his hopes rose.

"Go… get help!" he gasped as he once again slipped beneath the water and sucked a large amount of water into his lungs.

Timcanpy continued to hover above the water, keeping a vigil on the struggling man, but he made no move to follow the order that had been shouted at him.

And, had the golem been capable of facial expressions, I'm certain that he would have been wearing a smirk as he watched the man's struggle.

Leverrier was beginning to grow tired and his water logged clothing were making it increasingly more difficult to keep his head above the water. His lungs were burning and he felt light headed.

And still the golem didn't move, save for the flapping of his wings.

"Help!" Leverrier screamed out with all the volume that he could manage. But of course he realized that the chances of anyone hearing him were slim at best. He had made it a point not to tell anyone where he was going and this decision was haunting him as he continued to fight for his life. "Someone help!"

A couple more minutes passed and then Leverrier once again slipped beneath the surface of the water… and this time he didn't resurface.

Timcanpy hovered over the canal for a few minutes longer before he fluttered off, intent upon returning to the room where his master was sleeping.

A/N - Tim did it! A couple of people wanted this one so here it is. Hope that you enjoyed.


	20. Acid Trip

Disclaimer - I do not own DGM

Acid Trip

"Guys," Chief Komui called out to all of the various scientists who were roaming about the Science Division, each intent on their job. "Make sure that you stay away from this vat."

"Right," a chorus of voices called out, no one really paying much attention to their leader. They had all been warned about a million times against going near the vat that contained Komui's latest experiment.

A type of super corrosive acid that they had been told would strip the flesh from their bones in a matter of seconds.

They all knew better than to go near it and were just hoping that Komui would remained focused solely on this experiment. Because they all shuddered to think of what would happen were Sir Komlin to become involved with a vat of acid stored in the middle of the Science Division.

It simply didn't bear thinking on.

For his part Komui had no intentions of involving Sir Komlin in this little experiment. He had much better plans for the acid that he had developed under the premise of furthering the goals of the Black Order.

The thing that had actually prompted this experiment was a letter that the Chief had received the day before. A letter that was now crumpled up in his pocket, to remind him of why he had to do this.

So, once the Chief of the Science Division was absolutely certain that the acid was perfect, he summoned Inspector Malcolm C. Leverrier to inspect this newest creation of the scientists. The acid that could be used to combat the Earl and his henchman.

Even though Komui knew that such a thing was impossible. Only the wielders of Innocence had any hope of defeating the Earl but he wasn't going to mention that right now.

Not until his plan came to fruition.

So Komui stood around and awaited the arrival of the Inspector whom he heartily disliked, a fake smile plastered across his face. He had to keep telling himself that this was the only way, in order to maintain his resolve.

A picture of the group of young Exorcists flashed into his mind and Komui clenched his hands into fists.

This was necessary and he would go through with it.

The door soon burst open and Leverrier strode into the Science Division, looking as self important as always. There was a scowl on his face and it was obvious that he was irritated over this summons to the domain of the scientists.

"This had best be important Komui," he snarled as he walked toward the spot where Komui was standing.

"I assure you that it is of the utmost importance," Komui assured the man, his gaze following Leverrier's approach. When the man reached a certain point Komui pulled on a hidden wire, the end of which he had clenched in his hand.

Failing to see the wire Leverrier tripped and… fell headfirst into the vat of acid.

The screams of the man as he fell caused all of the scientists to run toward the vat of acid but of course it was already much too late for any of them to be able to help him. Only bones remained, floating in the bubbling acid.

And soon those too would be gone.

"He tripped," Komui said, gazing at the bones with a sorrowful look in his eyes. "There was nothing I could do."

No one protested this claim and if anyone suspected that Leverrier's death was anything other than a tragic accident they didn't speak of it.

Returning to his office Komui pulled a crumpled piece of paper from his pocket, unfolding it and gazing at the words through cold eyes.

It is my decision that Exorcist Allen Walker poses a direct threat to the safety of the Black Order and will therefore be executed. Malcolm C. Leverrier

And that was the letter that had sealed the Inspector's fate as far as Komui was concerned. For it said nothing about the Vatican's decision about the young boy, only that Leverrier had decided that he had to go.

Which was something that the Chief absolutely refused to allow to happen. Hence his experiments with acid.

Which had turned out to be a complete success.

A/N - here's another chapter and Komui's the guilty party this time your Honor. But of course no one's going to say anything about it. Mwahaha!


	21. Shocking Experience

Disclaimer - I do not own DGM

Shocking Experience

Leverrier was walking along the path that led toward the headquarters of the Black Order, anxious to get back. There were dark clouds overheard which signaled that a storm was imminent.

And the Inspector didn't want to be caught out in the storm so he quickened his pace.

Unfortunately a loud crack of thunder signaled the beginning of the storm. This was soon followed by a downpour of rain, as though someone overhead had dumped a huge bucket of water.

Swearing under his breath the irritated man began running up the path that led toward HQ. When he had departed earlier that day the sky had been cobalt blue, without even the hint of a cloud. So the man hadn't brought an umbrella along with him, which he was lamenting at this present moment.

"Damn it all," Leverrier muttered as he dashed along the road.

Leverrier wasn't paying attention to the path, in his haste to escape the storm, and he swore loudly as he stepped in a large puddle. Water came over the top of his shoe, soaking through his sock and causing his already short temper to shorten even further.

Raising his eyes skyward the man screamed, "Can this day get any worse?!"

As though in answer to this angrily shouted question a flash of lightening lit up the sky, striking the man where he stood. In the puddle of water.

Resulting in death.

Little streams of smoke rose from Leverrier's body as he fell, landing face first in the mud.

And that was the way he was found the next day when the members of the Black Order became curious as to why he was late returning. He was supposed to have returned the day before so everyone was curious what had detained him.

And Komui, not really wanting to do the deed himself, sent Allen and Lavi out in search of the Inspector. Neither of the boys really wanted to go on this errand but they did it none the less.

"I wonder what's keeping him?" Lavi mused to himself as he and Allen made their way down the path.

Allen shrugged, not really caring what was keeping the man. He was happy so long as Leverrier was far away which was why he didn't really want to find him.

After this question the two boys traveled on in silence, each lost in their own thoughts. However both stopped dead in their tracks as they came upon Leverrier's body lying in the middle of the path.

Lavi was the first to recover from his surprise and he walked toward the man, attempting to ascertain whether or not he was still alive.

"He's not breathing," Lavi said after a few moments.

"I wonder what happened?" Allen muttered as he gazed down at the body of Leverrier.

"Judging by the burn marks I'd say he was struck by lightening," Lavi said, his tone casual as he walked around the body.

"Oh," Allen said.

A/N - Moral of the story, don't ask if things can get worse… because they always can. Hope that you enjoyed.


	22. Crazy

Disclaimer - I do not own DGM

Crazy

It was early morning at Black Order HQ and Allen Walker was making his way down a lonely corridor. He had given his guard dog the slip, having left the man sleeping on the floor of his room.

The young man needed some time alone to think and he found himself drawn to a certain room. The white room in the Ark; the room that had belonged to the Fourteenth.

Allen didn't really have any idea why he felt so drawn to this room but shrugged off this thought as he stepped inside and made his way over to the piano.

Completely unaware of the fact that he had been followed.

Leverrier's eyes narrowed as he watched the white haired boy enter the room of the Fourteenth. This was highly suspicious and the Inspector immediately followed Allen inside the room.

"WALKER!"

Allen jumped slightly and then turned, a strange glint in his eyes as he watched Leverrier walking across the room toward the spot where he was sitting.

"What is the meaning of…" The Inspector's words trailed off as Allen turned away from him and placed his fingers to the keys of the piano.

The white haired youth began to play and, as the haunting melody filled the air, Leverrier caught sight of something that he had never seen before. There seemed to be a shadowy figure looming in the large mirror that occupied one entire wall of the room.

And as Leverrier gazed at the strange apparition it seemed to be smiling at him. But the smile was completely without humor. An empty smile.

And the strange song continued to play.

"Stop," Leverrier said, taking a step back and focusing his gaze on Allen. But the youth took no heed of his words and continued to play. "Stop it now Walker!"

Still no response from the youth at the piano.

Leverrier narrowed his eyes at the boy but for some reason his gaze continued to be drawn toward the shadowy figure in the mirror. He couldn't keep his eyes away and he felt a shiver run down his spine.

His heart began to race as those hollow eyes gazed in his direction and it was as though the music being played was speaking to him.

"_**End it."**_

Leverrier's eyes widened and, without so much as another word, the Inspector turned and fled from the Ark.

"That was odd," Allen thought to himself as he gazed down at the piano.

Leverrier raced down corridor after corridor, making his way to the very top level of headquarters. Pulling the heavy door open Leverrier stepped out onto the roof.

The wind was howling but Leverrier paid it no heed as he made his way to the edge of the building.

"_**End it all."**_

This strange voice was echoing in his mind and Leverrier found himself completely unable to resist. He calmly made his way to the edge of the building and, without even a moment of hesitation, threw himself from the ledge.

A/N - So was it suicide or homicide? MWAHAHA! Hope that you enjoyed.


	23. Bad Hair Day

Disclaimer - I do not own DGM

Bad Hair Day

Exorcist Yu Kanda was walking down a corridor inside the headquarters of the Black Order, minding his own business and making every attempt to ignore everyone whom he happened to pass, when he drew up short. He had just walked passed one of the many notice boards that were spread out throughout HQ and his eyes narrowed as his gaze skimmed over the contents.

Announcement.

From now on all members of the Black Order, both Exorcist and support staff, shall be required to wear their hair in a military style cut. This is non negotiable and effective immediately.

Malcolm C. Leverrier

Kanda clenched his hands into fists as he pulled this piece of paper from the board and crumpled it into an unrecognizable wad of paper.

"So I see that you found the newest bout of stupidity from the higher ups Yu."

Already irritated beyond description Kanda pulled Mugen from the sheath that he wore across his back and held the blade about an inch from Lavi's throat. "Shut up you stupid rabbit. Tell me where I can find this bastard."

"Just come with me Yu," Lavi said, taking a step back so that the tip of Mugen wasn't so uncomfortably close to his neck. "I'm going to have a word with him right now."

"Do not call me that," Kanda said as he began to follow along behind Lavi, making a mental note to deal with the rabbit once he had taken care of Leverrier.

With Lavi leading the way the two Exorcists made their way down the corridor toward the office that Leverrier had claimed upon arriving at HQ. Neither boy was happy over this newest regulation and they had no plans on going along with it.

"Lavi."

This familiar voice caused the red haired Exorcist to come to a stop and he turned around and watched as two figures caught up with him and Kanda. Allen and Link quickened their steps so that they could catch up with Lavi and Kanda and soon the group of two had became a group of four.

"Have you seen this?" Allen asked, holding up one of the offending flyers in his clenched hand.

"Oh yea," Lavi said, his eyes shifting to the sword that Kanda was still holding at his side. "We were just on our way to have a word with the Inspector."

"We're coming too," Allen and Link said in one voice.

Lavi nodded and the quartet continued on their way down the hall. Each of them wore a scowl on their face but none could compare with Kanda's. The samurai was BEYOND angry over this new, stupid rule.

When the disgruntled group arrived at the door that led into Leverrier's office they came face to face with yet another group of very irritated looking people. This group seemed to be led by none other than Bookman and included Komui, Krory, and even General Cross.

"Did you…" Lavi began, his one green eye focusing on his mentor.

"We did," Bookman said, not even needing to hear the question to know what his apprentice was going to ask. "We were just on our way to have a word with the Inspector."

"So are we," Allen said.

"That's not what I plan on doing," Cross snarled, running a hand through his long red hair. He had no intentions of cutting it and would kill anyone who tried to force him to do so.

Kanda didn't really have any plans to talk to the man either but he kept his mouth closed and merely stepped up to the door. Without bothering to knock, or even bothering to use the doorknob for that matter, Kanda quickly gained entrance to the office.

By kicking down the door.

Leverrier jumped to his feet as the door of his office crashed to the ground and he narrowed his eyes in anger as a group of people entered the room. "What is the meaning of this?" he demanded.

Each of the members of the angry mob held up a familiar piece of paper, save for Kanda who had tossed his onto the ground.

"This rule is nonnegotiable," Leverrier said, narrowing his eyes as he gazed at the group. "And there will be no exceptions."

"That's what you think you bastard," Cross growled as he strode forward and punched Leverrier in the nose.

The man staggered back, stunned by the blow. He couldn't believe that the general had just attacked him but the Inspector didn't really have time to dwell on this fact.

Reaching down Lavi grabbed his hammer and held it up, a glint in his one visible green eye. "Big hammer, little hammer…"

"That's a good idea," Cross said, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a VERY familiar hammer. Allen actually cringed at the sight but a small smirk appeared on his face as both Lavi and Master Cross used their respective hammers on Leverrier.

Seeing stars Leverrier broke away from the two red headed menaces and made a break for the door.

"Oh no you don't," Allen muttered. "Crown Belt!"

Strips of white fabric quickly wrapped around Leverrier's legs and Allen pulled him back into the room. Leverrier scratched at the floor as he desperately tried to escape but it was no use.

"Enough of this," Kanda said, his gaze focused on the man who was being restrained by the bean sprout's Innocence. "Let him go."

Allen didn't know what Kanda had in mind but he did as the man ordered, although he looked less than happy about it. With a sharp tug he released his Innocence and watched as Leverrier jumped to his feet.

The man once again made a move to run but he never got the chance. He had only taken two steps before Kanda stepped forward and sliced him in half with Mugen.

"This is going to be a little difficult to explain," Lavi muttered as he gazed down at the two bloody halves of Leverrier's corpse.

"Not really," Komui said, a strange glint in his eyes. "Leverrier died of a heart attack. The Black Order requires cremation so no one will ever know the difference."

"Che." Kanda used the coat of the deceased to wipe the blood from the blade of Mugen and then casually walked from the office.

A/N - Kanda did it! Several people wanted to see our favorite anti-social samurai kill Leverrier so I hope that you enjoyed.


	24. Out With a Bang

Disclaimer - I do not own DGM

Out With a Bang!

It was New Year's Eve and all of the members of the Black Order were preparing for a celebration of epic proportions. Miraculously all of the Exorcists were home from their missions, with Allen and Lavi having just returned that very morning, and the support members of the staff were preparing a party to celebrate not only the coming new year but also their safe return.

Of course the members of the Science Division were planning a show to end the festivities. Or at least that's what most of them were doing, save for two exceptions. Chief Komui had been banned from helping with the fireworks and Reever was following along to make absolutely certain that the celebration wasn't ruined by another Sir Komlin or something along those lines.

"But Section Leader Reever!" Komui whined as the two men made their way down the corridor that led away from the Science Division. "I want to help!"

"Sorry Chief…"

"But… but… but…"

"Hey Chief," Reever said, knowing that there was only one way to keep his superior from whining incessantly.

It was time for a diversionary tactic.

"Chief," Reever said, feeling slightly guilty over what he was about to do. But it was necessary and he was hopeful that his innocent victim would forgive him for this. "I think I heard someone talking about Allen and Lenalee planning to take a romantic walk together."

"WHAT?!"

All thoughts of helping out with the fireworks preparations was forgotten and a strange glint appeared in Komui's eyes. "I'll kill him!"

* * *

Leverrier was walking down a corridor in the Black Order, muttering complaints to himself. He didn't see the need in this stupid celebration and was irritated that the scientists were wasting time on such foolishness.

"I have half a mind to cancel the whole damn thing," the angry man grumbled to himself.

It was at this point that he heard a howl of pure rage echo through the corridor. And then, mere seconds later, Komui came running down the hall. There was an evil glint in the man's eyes and he was muttering incoherent threats under his breath.

And, following along behind him, was a very distressed looking Reever. He hadn't intended for the chief to get so worked up and was beginning to become slightly concerned for Allen's safety.

"Watch where you're going!" Leverrier snapped as he narrowly missed being trampled by Komui.

Leverrier continued to mutter complaints to himself as he continued to make his way down the corridor. He was irritated over the fact that Komui could have caused him to fall and break his neck.

* * *

The day progressed uneventfully, except for the fact that Allen was being forced to run for his life from Komui, and when the sun began to set the members of the Science Division moved all of the fireworks out to an isolated part of the grounds.

"Guys," Allen gasped out as he ran up to Johnny and a couple of the other scientists. The white haired youth fought to catch his breath. "I need… somewhere… to hide."

"Well you should probably stay away from this location," Johnny warned. "We don't want anyone to accidentally set off the fireworks."

Allen opened his mouth to say something but didn't get the chance. Hearing the sounds of screaming coming from behind him the boy turned and watched an irate Komui running toward him.

"I swear I wasn't going to do anything with Lenalee!" Allen screamed as he once again resumed his running.

Shaking their heads the members of the Science Division turned to make their way back to HQ. They had the fireworkds placed, now all they had to do was wait for midnight.

* * *

By the time that midnight was approaching a very exhausted Allen had found a place to hide and was hoping that Komui wouldn't find him. Because the man had resorted to a robot which spat fire from it's mouth and the boy had no desire to visit the infirmary. He had been there enough times in the course of his job as an Exorcist but it seemed unfair to spend New Year's Eve there because of something that he hadn't even done.

"Where are you Allen?" Komui called out as he rode past the boy's hiding place on his robot. "You can come out… I just want to talk."

"Yea right," Allen muttered to himself.

Having came across the destruction caused by Komui's robot Inspector Leverrier was on his way to have a word with the man. He was NOT happy about the situation and the scowl on his face was proof of that.

Following the trail of destruction he made his way outside, walking quickly and searching for any signs of the Chief of the Science Division.

Due to the fact that Komui had paused his robot in order to scan the terrain for Allen, Leverrier managed to catch up. But, just as he opened his mouth to scream at the man, the robot began to move.

And, unbeknownst to anyone, the friction from it's movements caused a hidden fuse to light.

Growling low in his throat Leverrier pursued Komui, his hands clenched into fists as he planned out all of the ways that he was going to punish this nuisance of a man. However no one had warned Leverrier against going near the fireworks and the Inspector reached them at the same time that the fuse reached it's end. A tremendous bang actually caused the ground to shake and Leverrier didn't even know what hit him.

The members of the Black Order were just beginning to emerge for the show when the sky was suddenly illuminated by many bright colors.

"Right on time," Lavi said as he gazed up at the show.

"This is so pretty," Lenalee said. "I wish that Brother and Allen were here to see it."

"I just hope that Allen is still alive," Lavi said, recalling the scene that he had witnessed earlier in the day.

* * *

The next day all was forgiven between Komui and Allen, all animosity forgotten as the members of the Order celebrated the new year.

And the mysterious disappearance of Leverrier.

A/N - Hope that this year brings you all much joy!


	25. Akuma Bait

Disclaimer - I do not own DGM

Akuma Bait

The headquarters of the Black Order were uncharacteristically abandoned. All of the Exorcists were away on various missions and most of the Finders were out searching for signs of Innocence.

This only left the members of the Science Department.

And Inspector Malcolm C. Leverrier.

The Inspector had been keeping himself busy with paperwork but now he was all caught up with that. This left him with a lot of time on his hands and not a lot of things to occupy that time with.

So, after succumbing to the boredom, Leverrier decided to go for a walk. This wasn't something that he would due under normal circumstances. But the boredom was just too much at this point.

He had to find something to occupy his mind or else he was going to go insane.

With this thought in mind Leverrier left the office that he had claimed and made his way to the front entrance. No one was in sight which meant that no one would know that he was going for a walk.

Which suited the Inspector just fine.

After all he didn't want any of those imbeciles from the Science Division interfering with his walk. He still hadn't recovered from that incident with that huge robot built by Chief Komui.

That man was a menace to society and Leverrier fully intended to inform the Vatican that there were two threats to the Black Order. Allen Walker and the so called Chief of the Science Division.

Something needed to be done about both of them.

As Leverrier thought about the letter that he was going to write to the Vatican he wandered further and further from HQ. He wasn't really paying any attention to where he was going. He was just following a path.

With not even the vaguest of ideas as to where it led.

A sudden scream pierced the air and served to bring Leverrier's thoughts back to the here and now. Glancing toward the sound he felt his heart skip a beat.

There, standing in the path mere feet from him, was an Akuma.

And it was obvious that this wasn't just any Akuma. This was a Level Three Akuma. Leverrier took a step back, preparing to run for his life.

But he never got the chance.

The Akuma, which had an appearance similar to a large cat, leapt forward. Seizing the man by the leg the Akuma gave a mighty pull, which brought Leverrier to his knees.

"Help!" Leverrier cried out at the top of his voice. But, in the back of his mind, he knew. He knew that there wasn't anyone around who could help him.

Even if, by some miracle, someone from the Order heard his cries there wouldn't be anything that they could do. All of the Exorcists were away on assignment. There was no one at the Order who could combat the Akuma.

"Not an Exorcist," the Akuma growled, glaring down at Leverrier. "But you must die none the less, member of the Black Order."

Rolling onto his back Leverrier attempted to kick the Akuma.

A sadistic gleam appeared in the Akuma's eyes as the creature seized Leverrier by the leg. Clamping down the Akuma pierced the man's leg with his fangs. Blood spurted from the wound and Leverrier screamed out in agony.

Black pentacles began to spread out from the wound, causing Leverrier's panic to grow. He was infected with the virus. There wasn't even a shred of hope for him now.

"Don't worry," the Akuma snarled, delighting in the fear that he saw in the man's eyes. "You won't die by the virus."

And, without so much as another word, the Akuma sprang forward. It's fangs clamped around Leverrier's throat. A gurgling noise was all that issued from Leverrier in the seconds before the light fled from his eyes.

"Scum," the Akuma spat, turning to leave. "He was barely even worth the time it took to kill him."

A/N - death by Akuma! MWAHAHA!


	26. It Was An Accident!

Disclaimer - I do not own DGM

It Was An Accident!

"Miranda," Chief Komui said, his gaze focused on the Exorcist who was famous for being a complete klutz. He was loathe to send her on this mission but someone had to go and check on the group. All attempts at communication had failed and Komui needed to know that his sister was okay.

The other Exorcists too, for that matter, but mainly his sister.

"Yes sir…"

"We have lost all communication with Lenalee, Allen and Link," Komui said. He put special emphasis on the name of his sister, hoping that Miranda realized the severity of the situation. The others were important as well but Komui NEEDED to speak to Lenalee. "So I want you to travel to Russia and locate them."

"M…m…me sir?" There was a horrified expression on Miranda's face as she gazed at the Chief. "By… by myself?"

"There is no way that woman can go on this mission alone," a harsh voice called out. The new arrival was completely uninvited and both Komui and Miranda turned toward the sound.

Malcolm C. Leverrier was standing in the doorway, a scowl on his face. The look in his eyes was harsh as he gazed at Miranda.

For her part the Exorcist shrank away from his scrutinizing gaze.

"I'm sorry Inspector," Komui said, fighting to keep his tone even. Interactions with the man from Central were always trying but this time was different. It seemed harder to keep him emotions in check. "But we have no one else to send."

"Then I will accompany her," Leverrier said, his tone announcing that this was the final decision. "To make sure that she doesn't fail."

"Very well," Komui said. He cast an apologetic gaze in Miranda's direction but there really wasn't anything that he could do about the situation.

"Come," Leverrier ordered, not even bothering to look at Miranda a second time. "We're leaving now."

Miranda quickly moved to follow his orders… and promptly tripped over her own two feet. The woman went sprawling to the floor, screaming out apologies the entire time.

"Get to your feet!" Leverrier barked.

Miranda quickly scrambled to her feet, her face flushed crimson. She couldn't help but feel that this was destined to be the worst mission that she had ever taken part in.

And, as though he could hear her thoughts, Komui called out, "Be safe."

* * *

The trip to Russia was fairly uneventful, much to Miranda's surprise and delight. It was true that Leverrier was by no means pleasant to be around but at least he ignored her for the most part.

That was the one plus to the situation.

Once they reached the small town where the two Exorcists and Link had last been seen, Miranda and Leverrier began their search. Of course the trail had gone cold by this point so the two were forced to move on.

Which did not sit well with Leverrier. He had been under the delusion that this mission would be easy and was irritated to find out otherwise. And he soon began taking out his anger on Miranda.

All the woman was able to do was apologize profusely for everything. Even though she hadn't actually done anything.

This unusual team searched for the missing members of the Order until dusk. At this point Leverrier decided that they should stop for the night. They could resume their search the next morning.

Miranda was sent to gather firewood and made her way up an embankment. She saw a group of large branches and began pulling on them. Of course, mere minutes into this task she lost her balance.

When Miranda fell the large piece of wood that she had been pulling upon came free. And this caused a chain reaction that Miranda hadn't anticipated.

More fallen trees dislodged, taking with them a group of large rocks. It seemed that the fallen trees had actually been holding the rocks in place.

That is, until Miranda had disturbed them.

For the spot where she had fallen Miranda watched as the large rocks tumbled down the embankment toward…

"Sir! Inspector! Look out!"

Miranda's cries were lost to the wind and all she could do was watch as the unsuspecting Leverrier was buried. As the rocks tumbled down the embankment they dislodged other rocks, all of which came to rest upon Leverrier's broken body.

"Oh no…" Miranda's eyes were wide as she made her way down the incline. She quickly made her way over to the pile of rocks and began to move them.

The going was very slow however and, by the time that Miranda reached Leverrier, it was too late. Many of his bones had been crushed and he had died before his rescue. A thin line of blood ran from the corner of his mouth.

"Oh no," Miranda said, wringing her hands. "I can't do anything right! I killed him! It was an accident!"

A/N - Miranda did it! But not on purpose. Hope that you enjoyed.


	27. The Beauty of Nature

Disclaimer - I do not own DGM

The Beauty of Nature

Krory could hardly believe that he had actually been sent on a mission so close to the place where he had once called home. He hadn't visited the place since becoming an Exorcist but couldn't resist going to the secret garden that had belonged to his grandfather.

So, after retrieving the Innocence that he had been sent after, the Exorcist vampire made his way through the forest. The flowers that had been in the castle had all been destroyed but they were not the only ones.

The crème of the crop had been kept deep in the forest, in a location known only to himself and his now deceased grandfather. And as Krory made his way toward the hidden garden his thoughts went back to the evil man who was now staying at HQ.

Inspector Malcolm C. Leverrier was the most despised man in the entire order. Not that this was at all surprising, owing to his tendency to force people to do his will through threats.

Lenalee was scared to death of the man and cowered practically every time that she laid eyes on him.

And then there was Allen.

The white haired Exorcist was the nicest person that Krory had ever met. But of course Leverrier looked at him as though he was a threat. And had threatened him even after Allen had saved all of their lives.

Even after Allen had kept the Akuma plant from being downloaded by the Millennium Earl.

Krory clenched his hands in anger as he thought about everything that had transpired since their return to the Order. The Exorcist quickened his steps, now angry over the injustice of the world.

And as the large carnivorous flowers came into view an idea suddenly came to him. A small smile spread across his face as he debated the plan.

Could he really do it?

Would it succeed?

And was it worth it?

Krory gave some thought to these questions and decided that, yes it was worth it. Walking forward he began to croon softly to the flowers. He knew how to handle the dangerous and beautiful flowers but was fairly certain that, aside from Allen, no one else would.

Which was perfect.

* * *

Leverrier was sitting at his desk, reading through a letter that he had received from the Vatican. He was jarred from this task by a knock on the door and he uttered an incoherent curse.

"Enter!" he barked out.

Yet no one did.

Placing the papers on the desk the man got to his feet and stalked over to the door. Whoever was playing this prank would rue the day, of that he vowed.

Reaching out Leverrier seized the door handle and pulled it open. To reveal no one.

Leverrier gazed around and then his gaze shifted to the ground. And there, sitting in front of the door, was a strange looking potted plant.

"What the…"

With a scowl on his face Leverrier leaned forward and grasped the plant. Holding it up he gazed at it in a scrutinizing fashion.

"This is the most hideous plant that I've ever seen," he growled as he slammed the door shut. "Who would have…"

His words were cut short however as the plant actually opened…

Wait, was that a mouth?

Leverrier attempted to scream but was unable to complete the action. Because this strange plant suddenly clamped its self onto his face.

Staggering back Leverrier tried to pry the plant from his face but was unable to. The thing had latched on with razor sharp teeth and Leverrier could feel the blood flowing down his face.

Deciding that he needed to seek help the man turned and attempted to run to the door. Only to run head first into a wall. Stunned by the blow Leverrier fell to the ground, where he continued to attempt to pry the plant from his face.

* * *

"I don't want to go to that man's office," Allen whined, looking at Komui with a beseeching look in his gray eyes. He couldn't believe that the chief was sending him, of all people, to deliver this important message.

"I'm sorry Allen," Komui apologized as he forced the letter into the youth's hands. "But you're the only one."

Which translated into, "I don't want to do this and therefore you have to."

With a sigh Allen turned and left Komui's office, followed by Link. The two of them made their way to the office that the Inspector had claimed as his own.

Allen looking as though he were going to his own execution.

"It won't be that bad Walker," Link said, his gaze locked on the boy that he had been ordered to follow.

Allen didn't look convinced but chose not to comment. He just wanted to deliver the letter and then retreat.

When they reached the door Allen reached out and, after a moment's hesitation, knocked lightly. He stepped back and waited however received no reply from within.

"That's unusual," Link said, stepping forward. Reaching out the blond man knocked on the door, slightly harder.

Still nothing.

This was beyond unusual, since Leverrier could almost always be found in the office. So Link made a decision. Reaching out he grasped the door handle and pulled.

The door swung open to reveal a scene of utter carnage. Leverrier lay on the ground, a strange plant still clamped to his face. Surrounded by a pool of blood.

"That's going to be a tough I.D.," Allen commented darkly as Link moved forward to see if the man was still alive.

A/N - He got his face chewed off by a plant! Mwahaha! Hope that you enjoyed.


	28. You Want Fries With That?

Disclaimer - I do not own DGM

You Want Fries With That?

Leverrier had spent the last several hours working on paperwork and he found that he was beginning to get a headache. Thinking that this could possibly have something to do with the fact that he hadn't eaten since this time yesterday, the Inspector got to his feet.

Leverrier stalked across his office and pulled the door open. He hated going out among the masses at the Order but occasionally he didn't have a choice. And this was one of those times.

Food was a must.

So the man made his way down to the dining hall. He could feel the glares that he was receiving from the room's various occupants but didn't care. Leverrier knew that he wasn't popular but that didn't matter.

He couldn't care less what these people thought of him.

"What can I get for you?" Jerry asked as Leverrier approached his window. He offered the man a friendly smile but of course it wasn't returned.

Leverrier continued to scowl. "Whatever. I don't care."

"Are you sure?" Jerry asked. "I can make anything that you want."

"I don't care what you make," Leverrier snapped, narrowing his eyes. "Just make it fast… and make sure that it's edible."

"Right." This single word was uttered with more venom than had ever been contained in the cook's voice before. He could deal with abrasive personalities but insults about his cooking…

That was taking it too far.

Turning Jerry went back to his stove and quickly made the Inspector a regular, run of the mill hamburger. Which he promptly carried over to the window and dropped.

Without so much as a word to the cook Leverrier grabbed the tray and made his way across the room. He didn't want to be anywhere near any of the other Order members so he chose a deserted table. As far away from the others as possible.

"Wow," Lavi commented as he watched Leverrier stalk across the room. "He's even more anti-social than Kanda."

"Shut up you stupid rabbit!" Kanda snapped.

* * *

A couple of hours later Leverrier was back in his office, attempting to complete more paperwork. Unfortunately the man was being plagued by stomach pains.

"Ugh," the man groaned as he clutched his stomach. He couldn't remember having ever felt so ill.

He actually felt as though he were dying.

Deciding that he wasn't going to be able to get any more work done Leverrier got to his feet. Shoving the papers in the desk drawer the Inspector called it quits for the day.

Still gripping his stomach the man made his way down the corridor to his room. All he wanted to do was to lay down.

"I just want to die…" the man moaned as he collapsed onto the bed.

* * *

Later that day Link made his way to the office that Leverrier had claimed upon their arrival at HQ. He was scheduled to give a report however when he knocked on the door he didn't receive an answer.

Which was unusual.

Link opened the door and gazed inside the office. Only to find it completely empty.

Now Leverrier never missed these meetings, since he desperately wanted some evidence that Walker was a threat. So it was strange that the Inspector wasn't in his office.

With a sigh Link closed the door of the office. He wasn't really keen on the idea but decided that he should go to Leverrier's room.

Because this all seemed strange.

When Link arrived at the Inspector's room he knocked on the door and waited. However he received no answer this time either.

Shaking his head Link tried the door handle and, finding the door unlocked, he opened it. Stepping inside the room he found his boss lying in bed.

"Inspector…"

Leverrier gave no response to this, forcing Link to approach the bed. And, after only a few seconds, it became obvious that Leverrier wasn't breathing.

Reaching out Link placed his first two fingers to the side of Leverrier's throat. And found no pulse.

He was definitely dead.

A/N - So what killed the jerk this time? Mwahaha!


	29. Lousy Aim

Disclaimer - I do not own DGM

Lousy Aim

"So tell me again how this is training," Allen said as he and Lavi stood out in the corridor of Black Order HQ. He was holding a long stick, sharpened at the end, and gazing down at it quizzically.

"It'll improve your focus and aim," Lavi said with a grin, gazing down at his own javelin. "Or at least that's the story that I plan to tell anyone who asks."

"So it's actually not training," Allen muttered, shaking his head.

"Come on bean sprout," Lavi said, reaching over and clapping his friend on the shoulder. "It'll be fun."

Allen had his doubts but knew that it wouldn't do any good to voice them. Once Lavi got an idea in his head it was damn near impossible to change it.

And far easier just to go along with it.

"It's Allen," he growled, holding up the javelin that Lavi had given him. In truth they were just sharpened sticks that the red haired Exorcist had found. But Lavi had decided that they would be good for a contest.

And had dragged Allen along for good measure. After all it was always better to get into trouble with someone else as opposed to alone.

Partners in crime were incredibly useful.

"Okay," Lavi said, holding up his javelin and gazing over at Allen. "That tree over there is the target."

"Right." Allen nodded his head, thinking that this would be a simple enough game. And, once he'd thrown the stick a couple of times, then maybe Lavi would consent to let him go back to doing something productive.

Not that this really seemed all that likely.

Allen was thinking about this when his eyes suddenly caught sight of something moving beyond the trees. The shadowy figure was ducking between the trees, as though trying not to be seen.

The white haired youth knew that it wasn't an Akuma, owing to the fact that his eye hadn't activated. But it still seemed somewhat suspicious to him.

Lavi seemed completely oblivious to the mysterious figure however. His attention was fully focused on the contest and he held a determined look in his one visible green eye.

"I'll go first," Lavi said, a grin spreading across his face. The Junior Bookman pulled back his arm and then threw the javelin toward the tree.

The sharpened end of the stick embedded its self into the tree, which elicited a shout of triumph from Lavi.

"Beat that," he said as he turned to face Allen.

Shaking his head once more Allen pulled his own arm back and threw his own javelin. Which landed on the ground beside the intended target.

"What was that?" Lavi asked through his laughter.

"Bad aim," Allen replied, his attention only partially focused on the contest. The mysterious figure that he had spied appeared to be moving closer.

And doing a lousy job of staying out of sight.

"Go and retrieve our weapons," Lavi said with a smirk.

Allen walked over to the tree and grabbed both sticks, his attention still focused on the figure who seemed to be watching them. He couldn't figure out who it could be but was never the less getting a bad feeling.

Turning the white haired boy made his way back to the spot where Lavi was standing. He handed his friend one of the sticks and watched as the red haired boy once again took his stance.

As Lavi threw his javelin once more Allen focused his gaze into the forest. And this time the figure had moved close enough to identify.

It was Leverrier.

**_"That bastard is spying on you…"_**

Allen shook his head, to rid himself of this unwanted voice. He was angry enough over the situation without the voice of the Fourteenth adding fuel to the fire. It was true that he was slightly irritated over being followed but it wasn't as though there was anything that could be done about it.

**_"I can do something about it…"_**

Allen felt a strange sensation spread throughout his body and then he felt nothing.

Failing to notice that something had come over his friend Lavi turned to Allen. "You're turn bean sprout… Try to actually hit the tree this time."

A gleam appeared in Allen's gray eyes as he took aim and then threw the javelin. The stick sailed through the air, completely missing the intended target.

And implanting its self into Leverrier's chest.

"What the hell?" Lavi exclaimed as his gaze went to the forest. He hadn't even noticed that someone was out there but now he knew.

Rushing forward both he and Allen ran over to the spot where Leverrier lay. His eyes were fixed and the javelin had pierced his heart.

There was no hope of survival.

"Damn…" Lavi muttered, his gaze shifting back to Allen. "You have really lousy aim."

Allen merely shrugged.

A/N - end of another chapter, hope that you enjoyed.


	30. Who Spiked the Punch?

Disclaimer - I do not own DGM

Who Spiked the Punch?

Having made the move to the new headquarters the members of the Black Order felt the pressing need to celebrate. It wasn't that they were particularly happy about the move; it was just that everyone seemed to need some cheering up.

So a group of them got together and planned a party. Then, once everything had been set up, the party planners went about telling everyone to come.

Leverrier wasn't exactly invited to the party but he found out about it none the less. And, although he was aware of the fact that his presence wouldn't be welcomed, he went anyway. After all he had to keep an eye on the members of the Black Order.

Lest they cause any problems.

As he entered the large dining hall, where the party was being held, the first thing he did was gaze around the room. His gaze lingered briefly on Walker, who was standing with the Junior Bookman. Then his gaze continued to survey the scene.

A long table was laden with food and drink and Leverrier made his way toward it. He wasn't exactly hungry but found himself wanting something to drink. So, grabbing a cup, he filled it with punch.

The grin on Lavi's face widened as he watched Leverrier drain his cup of punch. This wasn't exactly what he'd had in mind but could prove entertaining.

"Hey Allen," the red haired Exorcist said, his voice low. "Keep an eye on the Inspector."

"And why exactly would I do that?" Allen questioned, gazing at Lavi with one eyebrow raised.

"Just trust me on this one," Lavi said, grinning like an idiot as he watched the Inspector refill his cup.

* * *

A couple of hours passed, during which Leverrier drained several glasses of what was supposed to be punch. However it was now clear to everyone that there was something decidedly off about the punch. As was evident by the fact that Malcolm C. Leverrier was now standing at the front of the room, singing at the top of his lungs.

"This is torture!" Allen moaned, using his hands to cover his ears. "Would someone please shut him up?"

This request was mirrored by several other members of the Order so Lavi decided that he would have to do something about it. After all, it was his fault that the Inspector was now drunk off his ass. With a sigh the red haired Exorcist gripped the handle of his weapon. Holding up his hammer Lavi took a step toward Leverrier but halted as the Inspector suddenly collapsed. The man fell to the ground face first, hitting the concrete floor with a sickening thud.

A couple of the scientists rushed forward and knelt at the man's side. One of them carefully rolled the man over onto his back, revealing that Leverrier had broken his nose in the fall.

Not that he was going to notice.

Malcolm C. Leverrier was dead.

"What could have happened to him?" the scientist asked, gazing down at the man. Although his nose was obviously broken that shouldn't have been enough to kill him. So why exactly was he now lying unmoving on the floor?

"Oops," Lavi said, his voice so quiet that only Allen heard his words.

It seemed as though Leverrier had ingested a little too much alcohol. Which hadn't really been part of the plan but Lavi couldn't really muster the energy to care.

A/N - I'm sorry that it's short and uninspired… this literally took me forever to write. Unfortunate injury impeded typing speed. But I hope that you enjoyed.


	31. The Final Demise

Disclaimer - I do not own DGM

The Final Demise

"You're not the person that I was hoping for…"

The voice of the Millennium Earl held a hint of annoyance as he came to stand in front of his 'guest'. He had sent Lulubell out to collect an important member from the Black Order and this was the person that she had returned with.

He was less than pleased but decided that he would just have to make due with what he had been given. Holding up his umbrella he gazed into the man's eyes. "You're going to rue the day you joined this war…"

Leverrier was doing everything in his power to act as though he wasn't scared but, of course, he was failing miserably. He couldn't keep his body from quivering as he gazed into the perpetually grinning face of the Millennium Earl.

This was his first encounter with the man and he had the sneaking suspicion that it would be his last.

"Y… y… you aren't…"

"Spare me your trifling words," the Earl said, raising the umbrella and striking Leverrier with it.

"Ow… lero…"

Leverrier's eyes widened as he heard the umbrella actually speak. This situation just kept getting stranger and stranger.

"I wanted Allen Walker," the Earl continued, an evil glint appearing in his demented eyes. "Or at the very least an Exorcist… But you're the one that I got so I suppose that I'm just going to have to deal with it."

"Lord Millennium," Tyki said, from across the room. His gaze was locked onto the man that Lulubell had captured from the Black Order. "I don't think that they're going to care if he doesn't return."

"At this point I don't care," the Millennium Earl growled, taking a step back from the sniveling man from the Order. Holding up Lero he took aim at the man's head. He was irritated over the situation and someone was going to have to pay for that irritation.

And this man named Leverrier was going to be the one held accountable for that particular debt.

The tip that was protruding from the pumpkin's head began to glow, which made Leverrier's eyes widen still further.

"Lero… Lero… Lero!"

At this point a blast of energy shot from the tip of the umbrella, causing Leverrier's head to explode. There was a sickening thud as the body hit the ground.

"Ugh," Tyki said, shaking his head. "You know Lord Millennium, there are far less messy ways of killing people."

"I am aware," the Millennium Earl said as he stepped away from the remains of the idiot from the Black Order. His anger over the situation had been appeased and now he was ready to go back to business as usual. Without so much as a second thought about the body that now lay in the floor, or the blood stains that decorated the room, the Earl turned and walked away. The war would continue and now there was one less opponent.

A/N - This shall be the last time that I kill Leverrier, at least for now. This has been on going for a month and the sadistic side of me has been appeased. I may pick this back up again later should the inspiration strike again. Hope that you enjoyed!


End file.
